Lost hope and memories found
by SakuraStarflame
Summary: Yuki and Kyo have a secret to share with Tohru. Her world may come crashing down on top of her. Will Tohru ever remember what she forgot ? you'll have to read to find out! Revised
1. The day it all began

Title: Lost Hope and memories found

Summery: Tohru remembers some horrible memories who willl come and bring her out of the shadows?

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket, the super cool and cute anime. But if I did I would steal Akito away!

AN: I been getting a few flames that's okay. I suppose I'd better explain a few things.

Forgotten Memories

What you do on your own times just fine.  
My imagination's much worse; I just never want to know.  
What meant the world had folded  
like legs and fingers' holding onto what escapes me;  
what he has: a better kiss that never lasts.

-Fall out boy

Tohru sat on the cold floor, her whole body felt so numb like she was experiencing something hidden deep inside of her. Her hair fell over her shoulders shielding her face from the outside world. Sobs escaped her trembling form, as she shook with such a tremor anyone who would of saw her would of thought she was extremely ill. Horrible images flooded into her mind as she whimpered, her mother's form lying in a bath of blood, her mothers eyes looked empty, like they had no life in them what so ever. Images floated right through her mind, so fast she thought she would go insane. Tohru clutched at her head rocking back and forth on her heels. Her eyes were shut so tight you'd think she had seen something unexpected.

_Was it my entire fault?_ These thoughts ran through her head. To her there was no outside world she was clocked in darkness, to fall into despair forever. Yet she had mastered the art of getting people to think she was actually really happy. It was so simply people could easily be manipulated. However they seemed to know yes, those two, _Kyo, Yuki. _How was it that they were not fooled by her happiness? Maybe it was because they knew pain as she did. Yes maybe that was it. She was alone in this world however she had to help them; maybe it was all her fault that day her mother died. She never told anybody that she felt this way. After all maybe the fact that her mother was always there for her, was the reason she never gave up. Tohru really didn't know, however she knew that her mother was gone and she could never change that. She let out another sob, her world was gone, that happy illusion that every parent creates for their child, was gone. She was falling deeper and deeper into herself, and definitely wasn't sure how to get out. Maybe it was she didn't want to get out maybe she was born just to feel pain, and to try and save everyone else, maybe she was born to be that "Holy Angel" maybe she was born to save everyone else yet who was going to save her? Who would ever take that step to save her?

"Know one," She spat her rage boiling over as she heard the door creak open, her eyes turned to the mysterious figure in the door way daring that person to come in and ruin her thoughts. _Maybe I will be saved someday maybe._

Sakura: please review I'm really trying to make these chapters longer! Here is Ritsu to apologies!

Ritsu: We're so sorry, you can sue us and through us in jail! We DESERVE TO BE TOTURED AND TRIALED!


	2. thoughtul thoughts

AN: Since people want me to send in another chap to this story I will!

Disclaimer… Theses characters do not belong to me! This is a not a one-shot it will continue!

Chapter 2:The revelation!

(Sorry if chaps are short I'll makes them longer)

Preview:_ Was it my entire fault?_ These thoughts ran through her head. To her there was no outside world she was clocked in darkness, to fall into despair forever. Yet she had mastered the art of getting people to think she was actually really happy. It was so simply people could easily be manipulated. However they seemed to know yes, those two, _Kyo, Yuki. _How was it that they were not fooled by her happiness? Maybe it was because they knew pain as she did. Yes maybe that was it. She was alone in this world however she had to help them; maybe it was all her fault that day her mother died. She never told anybody that she felt this way. After all maybe the fact that her mother was always there for her, was the reason she never gave up. Tohru really didn't know, however she knew that her mother was gone and she could never change that. She let out another sob, her world was gone, that happy illusion that every parent creates for their child, was gone. She was falling deeper and deeper into herself, and definitely wasn't sure how to get out. Maybe it was she didn't want to get out maybe she was born just to feel pain, and to try and save everyone else, maybe she was born to be that "Holy Angel" maybe she was born to save everyone else yet who was going to save her? Who would ever take that step to save her?

"Know one," She spat her rage boiling over as she heard the door creak open, her eyes turned to the mysterious figure in the door way daring that person to come in and ruin her thoughts. _Maybe I will be saved someday maybe._

I'm holding out and I'm holding on  
to every letter and every song.  
I pulled myself out of the day we ever had to meet.  
Are you through with me?

- Fall out boy

Chapter: Past revelations revealed: Yuki opened the door, as a cold breeze lightly caressed his hair. He looked into the room the, the moon cast a faint light across the girl sitting on the floor in the corner, the moon seemed to cast a haunting glow on the woman, almost making her look like a ghost. The light seemed to cast dark shadows across the floor. The shadows seemed to be rather welcoming, like arms welcoming a child into oblivion, to come and join the shadows in a game of life or death. Yuki keen eyesight gave him enough light to see were all the objects in the room were. The picture of Tohru's mom was sitting there almost asking him to go and comfort her daughter. He sighed he blew a strand of hair away from his face. "Will are you just going to sit there?" he asked his voice sounded husky, and rough since he had just woken up. The girl never turned around to face him; he just walked over to the girl and lightly brushed the girl's hair away from the girl's face, his hands lightly stopped at her cheek, her skin felt so smooth. Tohru flinched away from him, to her, his touch felt like a hot flame. Yuki felt rather rejected however he knew that she was starting to remember those memories she keep so secretly hidden in the back of her mind. She lightly whispered, " In one such dark place, I felt conscious of a singular accession of fright, as if some subtle and bodiless emanation from the abyss were engulfing my spirit; but the blackness was to great for me to perceive the source of my alarm…" Yuki felt a sting of pain hit him he looked at the girl, to him she looked so frail and confused like she was trying to figure out life, and what it was about, she seemed so lost in a whirlwind of memories. He looked at the girl pity shined in his pale –eyes.

" I don't want you pity, and I don't need it!" spat Tohru glaring at him. At that very moment Yuki realized that he had lost Tohru, and that a certain someone was very displeased about it. He gulped how was he going to face _him?_ He looked at the girl once again and stood up he looked down once again at the frail looking girl, why? Why was it that Tohru had to go through this, he didn't care if someone else would take this burden away from her he just didn't want to see her fall into such turmoil it was tearing him apart inside. For he knew that many more days were to come that Tohru would experience many drawl backs, and she would remember what she had forgotten so long ago. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked at the girl she seemed to had fallen asleep while he was standing there musing to himself, he walked back over to the girl and picked her up, the girl was so light, almost as light as a simple feather. He placed the girl on her bed and sat down beside her, he wondered how he was going to tell Kyo that they were having a few problems and they would have to bring the "others" into this situation, he knew those two had been sealed away forever until, this day would come, he however did not expect it to be so soon. He looked at the picture of Kyoko she looked so beautiful in the picture her eyes held such happiness, yet he knew that Kyoko had never been happy. But why was it that she had to leave Tohru, and on top of that Tohru had lost her father at such a young age. Yes fate was being rather cruel to this child in his arms he remembered that day, the day that Tohru's world had first started to fall apart, was it his fault that it happened? He had no choice in the matter; after all they had been given a potion to have the same curse as these people they lived with. He knew that soon their other family's well kept secret was going to be exposed. Also that the two who had been sealed away were going to come back, and all things were going to break lose, and that they would have to take a few drastic measures, he groaned, and shook his head, and looked down at the girl to him she looked dead like a future replica of herself. It seemed to Yuki that many weary years were laid upon her. Her skin was so pale it blended into the white covers she lay on. Her hair was a light honey color, which reminded him of honey and roses. He smiled Tohru was very good at concealing her pain however he knew that soon she wouldn't be able to hide her pain, and that son she would come out of the darkness, hopefully. However that day was not now. Now he had to figure out how he was going to talk to the other side of Kyo, he knew for sure that this was going to bad, after all he was the only one so far that knew that Kyo had another completely different form from his outside self, after all if you saw Kyo for who he truly was you would be scared, or rather you'd fall from him rather quickly after all their actual real family's curse was completely different from the one they had know, he knew for certain that when the Sohma's found this information out it would shake the whole family forever. Yuki sighed and stood up from the bed his shadow casting a rather different look in the darkness, a figure could be seen on the floor, with slightly longer hair, and wings seemed to form on this shadows back. For if anyone would of considered to take a closer look at Yuki's shadow they would be shocked. Yuki walked to the door, his movement not making any noise. He lightly shut the door behind him not before saying to the darkness, "To be forgotten is worse than death." If Yuki would stayed he would have heard something that would have rather intrigued him.

"His passing through my life was like a whisper… but he made ripples in my little pond," whispered a small voice into the gathering whips of light that seemed to cast a light hue over the horizon and bathed everything in a light golden color.

Sakura: please review I changed the chapters to mix together a little more.


	3. past revelations revelaed

Sakura7987:Hello everyone how are you. I know I haven't been sending any stories in I'm sorry. I'm going to continue the Sohma morning one!

AN: Everyone keeps wanting me to send in some chaps. So here you go ill try to upload a lot.

Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me **cries**

**Past revelations:**

Dream:

The cherry blossoms blew fiercely causing a young girls light silver hair to catch in the wind, the air held a sweet lavender smell, as a soft giggle escaped the girl's lips. Hands emerged from the shadows shielding the small girl's eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a voice. The girl laughed and answered,

"Yuki!" before he knew it the girl had turned around and launched herself at him if he hadn't have managed to keep his balance they would've fell over. A figure laughed, from up above the two children, the two looked up, there sitting in the tree was a boy with light silver hair and two red streaks in the front for bangs, his laugh was kind, yet harsh and held a certain darkness in it. The figure wore a pair of black cargo pants, with chains hanging from them; he had on a white shirt that had a picture of an angel holding a sword. The figures eyes were a light red; they held innocence in them however this person has far from innocent.

"Kyo come down here please?" asked the girl.

"Why?" asked the boy tilting his head to the side, with an air of playfulness around him.

The girl stomped her foot, and gave a little growl, Kyo just laughed, and jumped down in front of her smiling

He gently cupped her chin with his hand

"No need to get mad Tohru," he laughed. Tohru smiled and hugged him burying her face in the crook of his neck; he smiled and ran his hand through her hair. Yuki stifled a giggle ready to escape. Kyo glared at him with a piercing gaze. However the two older boys knew that they had to tell the girl. Their happiness would never last; it would shatter into tiny pieces, like glass that if tapped in the right place will break.

Kyo gently pulled away from her embrace, the girl looked up at him with confusion dancing in her light brown eyes. Kyo felt like his heart would shatter if he had to tell her, what he had to.

"Tohru… I'm sorry Yuki and I can't stay with you anymore. We have to go live with another family. I'm sorry." Whispered Kyo. The silence seemed to carry on for eternity; you could almost hear a pen fall. The two boys tuned to leave. Tears fell from Tohru's eyes, as she crumbled to the ground, her world had truly fallen apart. Tohru and felt her heart break, and on that day she vowed to never see him again, she would shut her heart off from the world forever, to be like a cold breeze nipping at your heels.

Sakura: well I made it more detailed hope you like it please review, and tell me. Hope to see you in the next chapter.

Being faced with what I'm faced with I feel  
Like I can't rock  
Like a rock hit my heart  
Started to chain the day  
And exploded into pieces

-The Used


End file.
